Everyone Thought
by Akuma Sephitaro
Summary: It's kinda short, but it deals with one of the BAMers becomeing a vampire [R for language ect]
1. The first day...

Disclaimer: BAM isn't mine... won't be mine either....  
  
I got this idea from talking to one of my friends... This is kinda short though, I might write more... or maybe see what she wants to do... who knows... (I don't lol)  
  
Everyone thought he was dead. He knew the truth though. He wasn't dead. He was what people would call "undead," a vampire. He hated the fact that, because he was famous, everyone knew he was dead. If only they truly knew what had really happened though.  
  
He was walking down the sidewalk, in an area of New York that most people avoided. He was only there to visit some friends, but that never happened. Instead, all the things he would have never expected did. He walked by an ally way, and had heard someone crying. He thought it best to see what the problem was.  
  
He walked down the ally to find a woman sitting on the ground, crying. She was wearing a red dress, one that looked like she would have worn it to a party of some sort. "What's wrong?" He said. The woman kept crying. "He left me..." She says. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that..." He says. "He left me this" She says, and looks at him. She opens her mouth and he could see that she had fangs. "Aw shit.... Um, sorry" He says, and starts to back away. The woman got up and ran after him, tackling him to the ground. You think he would have been strong enough to get her off of him, but it didn't work. The last thing he saw was her fangs, and then he felt intense pain. She had bitten him.  
  
"Stop!... Shit, stop it dammit!" He said, but she wasn't listening. She had finished, and would have left him for dead, if it weren't for the fact she kind of liked him. She cut her wrist and gave him some of her blood, to save him from dieing. He would die though, and come back... She would keep a good eye on this one.  
  
People had found him in the ally, dead. They had brought him to the Funeral Home. He only stayed there one night, because he woke up. No one else was there, and for that, he thanked god. He was still in the clothes he had died in. He had to do something about that.  
  
He looked out the window and saw that the sun was out. Weren't vampires supposed to die in the sunlight? He thought to himself. He walked outside. The light hurt his eyes, so he put his Flys on. He still had them... He would probably get used to the light.  
  
So now we are back to where he is now. Wondering what the hell really happened. Maybe he would never know who the woman was. He would never know the limit of his new powers. But what he knew, would probably scare most normal people.  
  
He gets up from where he was sitting. He wasn't the same Strike everyone knew. He didn't know what to do... Would Heat or Shorty still be friends with him? What about the BAM tourneys? Would he still compete? He had to do something... He had to talk to Heat.  
  
He walks down the sidewalk. He could sense other vampires around, although he felt no bad feelings from them. He had to get used to being able to sense others around. They probably knew he was around. He didn't want to have to deal with them.  
  
Heat's place was around here. He was usually there. But then again, he was always being an idiot there. He was always trying new stupid things. Heat was a speed freak, the only reason he raced. Strike used to love that. Watching the races. But now Heat couldn't race. But he was still his joking self.  
  
He gets to Heats place and walks in. He was always welcome. He sometimes lost the cops like that, using Heat's place as a getaway. He walks in, the place was still painted in flame like colors, with flames in some places. Frida had helped with that along time ago.  
  
He found Heat watching TV. "Heat..." He says. "The hell? You scared me.... Aren't you dead??" Heat says, jumping out of the couch and looking at Strike. "Eh... I was...." He says. "What?? Stay away!! I don't wanna be whatever the hell you are..." Heat says, backing up. "Chill! I won't hurt ya.... Do you think I wanted this? I should have been dead... But I'm not, all right?" Strike says. His thoughts were staring to totally fuck with him and he breaks down and cries. "God, I should be dead" Strike says. "Man, Strike, it's ok... I over reacted... I know you wouldn't hurt me..." Heat says. He walks over to Strike. "It'll be all right... You can still be normal... I'll help you if you need it..." Heat says. Strike looks at Heat. "Yeah, thanks... I guess I'll be all right... I gotta try and think positive," He says. The thoughts stopped and he tried to think straight. "You can stay here if you want... I don't mind" Heat says. "Thanks... I guess I have to tell everyone else..."  
Strike says. "Not everyone else... Just the people you trust the most...We don't need THIS getting out to everyone" Heat says. "Your right... I'll do it tomorrow, when I feel better about things..." Strike says. 


	2. The next day...

Here we go with the 2nd chapter…  
  
-------  
  
The next day finally came. Strike had stayed up all night; he had no reason to sleep. Heat was sleeping in his room, which was not too far from where Strike sat on the couch. He sat there, watching TV. People had been reporting on him missing. "Figures" He thinks to himself.  
  
Heat walks out of his room, only wearing his boxers. "Good morning, Heat" Strike says. "Yeah, morning… Hey, you're on TV…" Heat says. "Yeah, Yet again I'm famous for something…" Strike says. "It could be worse… You could be in jail again…" Heat says. "Yeah huh, I don't think that'll be happening any time soon…"  
  
Heat goes into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. Strike looks back at the TV. He was getting bored of this stuff, so he changes the channel to one that's not dealing with his story. He put on the cartoon channel. It was the only one who didn't give a shit about him.  
  
"Hey Strike, I have some stuff I have to do today… You gonna be ok by yourself?" Heat says. "What? I ain't staying alone…. No way in hell" Strike says. "Well, do whatever you want I guess…. Who am I to stop you?" Heat says. Heat walks into his room and gets one of his hooded sweatshirts. "Just keep the hood on… maybe no one would recognize you…"  
  
Strike puts the shirt on. "And if they do… oh well, shit happens" Strike says. Strike gets up off the couch and walks out of the house. Heat follows him out, and locks the door.  
  
"You… the hooded one" a female voice calls. "Wha? The hell?" Strike says and looks in the voices direction. Standing there is the woman that turned him. "Hey, Heat, why don't you go do whatever you have to, ok?" Strike says and starts walking over to her. "Yeah, all right" Heat says. Heat couldn't tell Strike that he was still worried about him. What would Strike say? He would probably want him to stop givin a shit and live his life… Or at least something close to that.  
  
Strike stops walking towards the woman when Heat leaves. "The hell you come back for?" He says. "I wanted to keep an eye one you…" She says. "Leave me the hell alone…" Strike says and starts walking away. "How could I leave you alone? I made you…" She says. "You could die… Or you could just leave me the fuck alone…" Strike says. "But you know nothing… Why leave when you can lean so much?" She says. Strike thinks for a minute. "Fine then… Leave me alone when you're done saying whatever the hell you wanna say…"  
  
"You are probably wondering why the sun doesn't kill you… Over the years we have learned to live with humans. Only killing animals for blood…" She says. "And then, there are ones who kill people, aren't there?" Strike says. "Yes, but there is nothing that happens to them… They don't die or nothing, it's how it should be too…" she says. "The hell you talking about?" Strike says. "It was what you wanted, no?" "No…. I think I get the damn idea…" Strike says, not caring anyways. "Here, the world need not know your pain" she says and snaps her fingers. "Everyone except for your friend has forgotten what has happened since the first time we met." "The hell? How would ya do that?" Strike says. "I'm an ancient vampire, I do as I please." She then disappears, leaving Strike wondering what the hell was really up with her. "We'll probably meet again, damn…" Strike says and takes off the hood. She probably didn't lie about making everyone forget, well, cept for Heat…  
  
He starts walking in the direction that Heat went. Strike knew that Heat always taught some of the local kids a few dance moves every Saturday. He kept most of his moves to himself though. Heat used a karate dojo that a friend owned to teach the kids in. Strike leaned against the wall to wait for Heat. He had been out there at least a half an hour when Heat came out. "Huh? Strike? What are ya doing out here? And you're not wearing your hood…" "Well, it's a long story, and I ain't gonna bother with it…" Strike says. "I would probably get confused from it all anyways…" Heat says. "Hey, did you forget? Today's the first day of the BAM tourneys!" "Aw shit man… I did" Strike says. "Hah, just act normal and you'll be fine… If what I think happened anyways…" Heat says. "What are ya thinking?" Strike says. "That everyone forgot or something… You're acting like it…" "Dat's about right…"  
  
Strike and Heat go to the Enix Studios building. They walk in to find Shorty and Hiro. "Hey! You guys are late!" Hiro says. "Shut up, Hiro, you don't wanna get on my bad side…" Strike says. "Oh? Hows about you two get here on time for once?" "We would… But we were busy, aight?" "No excuses" "Oh just shut the hell up…" Strike looks at Hiro with a really nasty look on his face. "Yes sir…" Hiro says and walks off.  
  
"Oh Strike, why did you have to do that?" Shorty says. "Because I can… And will" Strike says and laughs. Strike and Heat were Shorty's best friends. Strike wondered what she would say if she found out about what had happened. "Hey, let's go see everyone else!" Heat says and runs off. Strike and Shorty followed behind him. They entered the main arena of the building. It was only mainly used for practicing.  
  
Strike looks over to see Kelly walking over to them. Heat was chatting with her. "Aw fuck no…" Strike says as he sees what Kelly is wearing. She was all dressed up as a vampire hunter this time around. Heat laughs at Strike. "Heat.., If you don't stop that…" He says. Heat stops laughing. "Hi everyone!" Kelly says. "Hi!" everyone says cheerfully, even Strike, who really wanted to kill Kelly right about now…  
  
---------  
  
End part 2…. Still kinda short… but I'm not much of a writer…. The tourney is the next chapter… 


End file.
